<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallmark Holiday by RumbleFish14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430231">Hallmark Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14'>RumbleFish14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flowers, Husbands, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 11, Shameless, Short &amp; Sweet, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries to convince Mickey Valentines Day is a real holiday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hallmark Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little V-Day fluff for our boys, just because I’m down and needed a pick me up 💕💕💕</p><p>Don’t forget to kiss your loves today</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hallmark Holiday 💕💕</p><p> </p><p>“Valentine’s Day doesn’t even count as a real fucking holiday.” Mickey said firmly and pushed passed Ian to get to the coffee. </p><p>It was Valentine’s Day, of course, and Ian had been trying to get him to believe it was a real holiday, like Christmas or Easter. Mickey didn’t buy it, not for a second. They’d been fighting about for the last hour. First thing, before they even got dressed, Ian was asking if they were doing anything together. </p><p>Mickey said no. Fuck no.</p><p>Now dressed for work, wearing their uniforms, Ian was asking yet again. </p><p>“It’s a fucking Hallmark holiday, Ian. All they want is your money.” Mickey handed Ian the cup he poured, then got another for himself and turned to lean against the kitchen sink while Ian was pouting. “It’s a chick holiday. What kinda guy wants flowers and cute little teddy bears?”</p><p>Ian shrugged. “I kinda like flowers.”</p><p>It was said so sadly that Mickey actually stopped his next sarcastic comment and studied his face. The entire time they’d been arguing, Ian had been passive, not meeting him head to head like he always had. In fact, he seemed sad above anything else and it made him wonder if this was really about them fighting over a made up holiday or if Ian expected him to get him something and he hadn’t. </p><p>“Look, we’ve never done this shit before. Why bring it up now?” Mickey asked with less attitude this time. He took a drink and watched Ian fidget with his coffee cup. </p><p>“Maybe because we were never married until this last year.” Ian said quietly and without meeting his eyes. “We were never this stable before either. I just thought it might be nice.”</p><p>Mickey smiled, one of those rare smiles that he was never capable of before he met Ian and accepted that he fucking loved him. “You’re a fucking sap, you know that?” When Ian didn’t answer, he set his cup down and moved up to him and took his face between both hands. “Hey, just cuz I don’t think it’s a real holiday, doesn’t mean we can’t do something.”</p><p>“What’s the point if you won’t like it?”</p><p>“I like everything we do together.” Mickey reminded him with another smile and this time Ian returned it shyly. “Look, we’re gonna be late for this delivery. How about when we get done, we can come back and clean up and go out to dinner or something?”</p><p>Ian smiled again, brighter this time. “You really want to?”</p><p>Mickey kissed that smile, feeling the power behind it. It had his lips tingling. “Fuck yeah, I want to. I’ll even leave my gun at home.”</p><p>“Oh, wow.” Ian laughed, his mood lifting considerably. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist. “How sweet of you.”</p><p>“You’re damn right it is.” Mickey kissed him again and didn’t fight it when Ian tilted his head to the side and deepened it, just long enough to swirl their tongues together. </p><p>“Now who’s a fucking sap?” Ian said cheekily and kissed him again. “I’m gonna run out and warm the ambulance up. You wanna head back upstairs for me? I think I left my wallet.”</p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s forgetfulness. “You’re lucky you married me or your wallet would never be recovered.” He smacked Ian’s ass as he walked by. “Be right back.”</p><p>Ian grinned and didn’t move for the door. </p><p>Taking the stairs two at a time, then being quiet as he tiptoed past Debbie’s door, Mickey slipped into their room, his eyes already searching for Ian’s wallet when something on the nightstand caught his attention. Something blue. He stopped, his eyes finally focused on what it was and he felt his eyes water within seconds. In an empty beer bottle stood one blue stargazer Lily. The ones he wanted for their wedding and never got. In front of the bottle was a little folded card. </p><p>“Jesus.” Mickey sighed emotionally and snatched the flower from the bottle and put it to his nose. He breathed deeply, his entire body tingling once again with all those feelings Ian brought out in him. “Gallagher.” </p><p>Once the flower was back in the bottle, he took the card and held his breath as he unfolded it. What he saw made those tears fall and a smile bloom on his face.</p><p>“Stargazer lilies, motherfucker. —love Ian.”</p><p>“Romantic bastard.” Mickey tucked the card into his pocket and abandoned the search for Ian’s wallet. He knew it wasn’t there. That was just a ploy to get him back upstairs and it worked. Ian was still standing in the kitchen when he came back down, his face almost as red as his hair. “You’re killing me.”</p><p>Ian smiled again. “You like it?”</p><p>Mickey didn’t answer until after he walked over and kissed Ian until he couldn’t breathe. “I fucking love it. And you. And we are so having dinner.”</p><p>“Just dinner?” Ian asked coyly, his hands sliding down to grip Mickey’s ass. He squeezed hard, pushing him forward against his body. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Sex is a given.” Mickey replied with a cocky smile of his own. “I can’t believe you got it.”</p><p>“Well, you never got them at the wedding. So…” Ian shrugged like it was no big deal and they both knew it was. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mick.”</p><p>Mickey grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Gallagher.” He used his last name on purpose because Ian would always be Gallagher to him. </p><p>It didn’t matter if they were in the closet together—like when they were kids, or hating each other as they loved each other, it didn’t matter if they weren’t together—like when he left multiple times, or if they were husbands like they were now...Ian would always be his Gallagher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>